Orden del día
by Sol Bronte
Summary: •Viñeta• De cuando tus amigas deciden convertirse en tus fieles organizadoras de boda. "—¿Te das cuenta que te estás autonombrado mi organizadora de nupcias? /—No me quejaré si me dejas el puesto. –apuntó Mizuno, sonriendo como un trozo de sol." •Rei/Yaten•


.

**.::. Orden del día .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

.

Rei miró a sus amigas con recelo y desconfianza. El brillo que vio en sus ojos se le antojó como oscuro un presagio del que no quería enterarse y ya estaba lenta para salir corriendo –huyendo-, a donde sus piernas le indicaran.

Demasiado tarde.

No retrocedió ni un paso, cuando Mina ya se le había colgado al brazo y la jaloneaba hacia la habitación para que se alistara de una vez y salieran a hacer las faenas del día dictadas en voz alta por Amy, que las iba leyendo de la hoja blanca en que las había organizado.

"_Orden del día._

_1. Visita de reconocimiento a las sucursales de industria textil dedicadas al giro de trajes de novias._

_2. Elección de calzado adecuado para el traje de novia._

_3. Informe sobre las locaciones tentativas a llevarse a cabo la ceremonia._

_4. Discusión sobre los arreglos florales en temática para la recepción._

_*Receso*_

_5. Discusión de propuestas para el destino de la luna de miel."_

—¿Qué es esto, un Consejo General de asamblea? –se quejó Rei, poniéndose las sandalias azules que hacían juego con su camiseta de tirantes y el short blanco de verano. Mina descuidadamente le trenzaba el pelo para ahorrar tiempo.

—No, pero siempre es mejor llevar una organización impecable. Ya lo viste en la boda de Serena y Lita.

—¿Te das cuenta que te estás autonombrado mi organizadora de nupcias? –señaló Rei a la médico, alzando una ceja, viendo por vez primera un buen indicio de todo aquel barbullo.

—No me quejaré si me dejas el puesto. –apuntó Mizuno, sonriendo como un trozo de sol mientras palomeaba líneas en las actividades puestas en una agenda color verde.

—¡Yo también quiero ser organizadora! –chilló Serena emocionada, pegándosele a Amy para insinuar un buen equipo.

—Claro que no, si tú participas resultará un desastre –opinó Hino, por fin saliendo de la habitación, seguida de Minako-. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Las cuatro scouts asintieron.

Pese a todo pronóstico entre las amigas, que ya habían perdido la esperanza de que su amiga sacerdotisa alguna vez se decidiera primero a salir con alguien más de medio año y luego que considerara siquiera la idea de casarse, Rei Hino sorprendió a todo mundo con la noticia de su relación con el menor de los hermanos Kou. La impresión fue mayúscula cuando se enteraron de que finalmente después de tres años de noviazgo, la pareja había decidido contraer nupcias, aunque más por presión que por querer hacerlo.

Rei y Yaten no eran mucho de la idea de necesitar una ceremonia o papeles cívicos para constatar sus ganas de estar juntos, de hecho, si no fuera por la demanda del abuelo y el padre de Rei a mantener un estatus "correcto", ya desde un trío de meses que vivirían juntos. Pero no, allí estaban las absurdas costumbres humanas y Yaten no tuvo opción que sucumbir al _show _ese con tal de que ella no tuviese problemas. Lo único que quería era tenerla consigo y punto.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde vamos primero? –preguntó Rei en cuanto encendió la camioneta. Amy tomó el lugar del copiloto en tanto que las otras tres se peleaban por las ventanas de la parte posterior.

Serena terminó en medio de Lita y Minako, que cada una por su lado andaban pegadas al celular, una con su marido Andrew y otra con el novio de turno, Saijo Ace. Mucho antes que Rei y Yaten salieran, la _sailor _del amor se había rendido con el platinado, cansándose de su indiferencia. Quien iba a decir que la sacerdotisa lograría domarlo.

—Hay unos modelos de _Gaultier_ y _Chanel_ que están preciosos, los vi la semana en una revista. Seguro en el complejo debe haber algunos de esos diseños. –dijo Lita cuando colgó y se enfrascaba en el primer tema de la _Orden del día_.

—Oh, sí, hay unos preciosos que mejor ni te digo –apoyó Minako-. ¿Pero y qué con la recepción? ¿Todavía no tienes ninguna sugerencia?

—Nope –respondió Rei al entrar al en estacionamiento-. Se supone que por eso tengo una organizadora de bodas. Amy, te lo encargo.

—¿Qué Yaten ni siquiera te ha ayudado a pensar? ¿Qué no sabe que una boda es el sueño de toda mujer? –suspiró soñadora la Tsukino, colgándose del brazo derecho de la futura novia en cuanto bajaron del vehículo para caminar. Minako hizo otro tanto colgándose de su brazo izquierdo.

—Eso no creo que sea del todo cierto, la idea no precisamente es de mi agrado –opinó Hino-. Además a Yaten le fastidian estas cosas, así que ni esperanzas que lo haga. En fin, pensemos que es un trámite y ya.

—¿Cómo que un trámite? ¡Es tu boda! –exclamó Lita.

—Ok, ok, como quieran. –se rindió Hino, sus compañeras no dejarían de refutarle e intentar convencerlas de lo contrario.

Pasearon por el complejo, entrando en una y mil tiendas. _Mars_ se mareaba de las idas y vueltas en que sus amigas le hicieron probarse varios diseños. No obstante, a pesar de que era agotador, al contemplar su reflejo adornado de esos diseños que se amoldaban bellamente a su cuerpo, pensó que no era tan malo como creyó. Y no era que no quisiera casarse con su amargado Kou, sino que una ceremonia no era algo que la ilusionara demasiado.

—Este me gusta. –dijo al fin la pelinegra cuando lució ese modelo de _Zuhair Murad_ que la encantó, con un plisado de abundante y fino tul en color beige cenizo, ceñido de un corsé bordado en un diseño de flores _vintage,_ y un cinto rosáceo tenue que terminaba de adornar la obra. Era hermoso.

Sus amigas coincidieron, felicitándola por su excelente elección.

Decidió que no quería saber de zapatos en toda su vida cuando perdió la cuenta de los pares de zapatillas que se habían deslizado en sus pequeños pies, ni de flores cuando Amy la obligó a escoger junto a Lita los arreglos que habrían de forjar el aura de su celebración. Gracias a Dios, el "Receso" que la Mizuno le prometió al inicio de la jornada llegó con una comida improvisada en un restaurante de la plaza.

"_¿Dónde te tienen secuestrada?"_

Con una sonrisa Rei leyó el mensaje de Yaten, seguramente puesto al tanto de los planes que las amigas de su novia habían hecho sin su consentimiento. Con una breve respuesta, le tranquilizó, prometiéndole escaparse en cuanto pudiera.

Y así fue. Luego de un rato, la sacerdotisa argumentó un terrible dolor de cabeza –no del todo mentira-, y se fue a casa, dejándoles la promesa de volver a programar nuevas 'sesiones' para los preparativos, sin olvidar la búsqueda de los atuendos de las damas de honor.

—Mátame, por favor. –rogó Hino en cuanto cruzó el umbral de su departamento y notó a Yaten mirando el televisor.

El platinado sonrió al observarla acercarse casi a rastras y tirarse en el sofá largo, justo al lado del individual en donde él se hallaba sentado.

—Parece que vienes de una guerra.

—Casi. No sabes el martirio que fue. –dijo ella amodorrada por el cansancio, dejando pasar la burla, y cerrando los ojos para lubricarlos mínimamente.

Yaten cambió de lugar y fue a tomar lugar donde ella, haciéndola descansar en su regazo. Con paciencia y diversión de verla derrotada, fue pasando sus dedos por la larga cabellera, peinándola.

—¿Quieres café? –ofreció él comprensivo.

—¿Me consentirás? –ronroneó ella.

—Siempre.

A Rei le fascinaba esa dualidad en el espíritu y la personalidad de Yaten, la cual le dictaba comportarse reservado, arisco y agrio ante el mundo, pero cediendo tiernamente en la intimidad de su mundo, haciéndola sentir que se encontraba en el lugar perfecto y exacto, ese al que estuvo destinada desde la eternidad.

Asomándose con pereza por el respaldo del sillón, la de ojos violetas lo vio ir y venir en la cocina cuidando la cafetera que destilaba su líquido oscuro, mientras buscaba una taza y le vertía un poco de canela. Sabía que eso le gustaba, y el darse cuenta que en todo momento él recordaba cosas nimias como esa, le hacía amarlo infinitamente.

Sin que la escuchara acercarse, Yaten sintió las menudas manos colarse por su cintura y el cálido peso de su cuerpo en su espalda. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción disfrutó cómo ella se prendió a él en un abrazo cariñoso mientras continuaba preparando la taza de café. Una vez lista, se deshizo del agarre y se volvió para dársela, advirtiéndole que estaba caliente.

Hino le regaló una sonrisa grande y feliz. Elevándose en la punta de sus pies, se alzó para darle las gracias con un beso en la mejilla, aturdiéndolo. Siempre lo hacía y Yaten no dejaba de preguntarse qué clase de artilugios o magia poseía la sacerdotisa que le provocaba todos esos efectos extraños recorriéndole la piel cada vez que la escuchaba, que la veía o que la tocaba.

Sin poderlo evitar, y tentado por ella y su gesto inocente, el peliplata se inclinó a tomar sus labios en un beso profundo y húmedo, apretando su esbelto cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo el anhelo despertar en cada una de sus venas. La había extrañado.

—Yo también te extrañe. –descifró Rei mirando sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Jalándolo de la mano, lo llevó al sofá para recostarse un rato y deshacerse del cansancio mientras le contaba lo que fue su larga jornada de aquel día. El menor de los Kou la oía en silencio, mofándose de vez en vez por la tortura psicológica que le infringieron sus acomedidas compañeras.

—Y así, es que terminé encargando el vestido de novia, comprando unas zapatillas con las que muy probablemente me caiga, y varias cosas innecesarias de las que me convencieron necesitaría para el gran día.

Yaten sonrió por la guasa y se sintió curioso por las bolsas con que antes su prometida entrara al departamento; dándoles un vistazo no encontró nada interesante. O eso creía hasta que en una de ellas halló algo que inmediatamente llamó su atención. Enarcó una ceja en un cuestionamiento mudo, al tiempo que con el dedo índice mostraba un delicado corsé de lencería blanca.

—Ni lo pienses –advirtió ella al adivinar claramente sus intenciones-. No. Lo usaré debajo del vestido. Fue muy difícil encontrar ese corte.

Yaten ladeó la cabeza en un gesto seductor, intentando persuadirla de su veredicto.

—No, Kou.

Lo cierto fue que en el momento en que el ojiverde comenzó a besarla con esa exquisitez que la derretía y cargó su peso para llevarla a la habitación, Rei supo que había perdido. La próxima vez que se reuniera con sus amigas, habría que agregar un punto extra a la Orden del día.

"_6. Discutir la adquisición de un nuevo conjunto en Victoria's Secret"_

_._

_._

* * *

¡Holas! (^o^)/

¿Tanto tiempo no? Well... me vengo a aparecer en el fandom con una viñeta, esta vez con la pareja Rei & Yaten, que como ya muchas sabrán me tienen ya toa' loca con su brillo #MyNewOTPForever *-*

Bien, esto ha sido un aporte más a la cruzada 'Por un mundo por más Rei & Yaten', a la que espero y hago un llamado a que se unan, ya que ellos son lindos together y les darán galletas, café, chocolates y un viaje a París xD Si alguien se anima, avíseme que yo iré a leer gustosa.

Espero haya sido una lectura de su agrado.

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


End file.
